Never Good Enough
by AshleeMyree
Summary: What if, instead of working to make Castiel love you, he had to work for you to love him? Follow the misadventures of Asa and Castiel as he tries to win her affections whilst she's battling a sick little sister and a biting depression. Rated T for language and some triggers.
1. New Beginnings (Epilogue)

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm starting a new story, since I have a lot of inspiration for this. I will still be writing for BMP2, but it's being put on hold until I can get past this writer's block with it. Keep reading and reviewing though, it's very helpful!**

**This is a Castiel love story, so sorry if you don't like him much ahah. On the other hand, I will be writing one for Kentin and Alexy soon. Lysander is cute and all, but I don't even know what I could come up with for him.**

**This is a story about a teenage girl, weighed down with the burden of caring for her little sister who has Cystic Fibrosis. Her mother passed giving birth to her little sister, and her Father is in prison.**

**Keep reading for more detail! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**This is a trial and error. If I get enough positive reviews, I'll continue. **

**Asa's POV:**

"Aaaand," I dragged out the word as I was finishing hooking up Rupert. "Done. You can switch to Rupert now, I'll put your travel air tank in the closet." I switched out her tubes and switched Rupert on. "Yay!" Elina exclaims. "I'm sure Rupert was lonely in the moving truck. I bet it was dark in there." I smile as I smooth her hair down. "I bet it was. I bet he's happy to see you."

Rupert is my sister Elina's oxygen machine. She named it, because she claimed it was awkward spending so much time with a stranger. My name is Asa, and I just moved to Sweet Amoris in hopes of starting over with my little sister. When Elina was born, she was diagnosed with Cystic Fibrosis. In other words, she has a thick mucus coating her lungs, making it difficult to do day to day activities. She can't breathe well enough, so we now have Rupert.

It's always been just my sister and I, for quite a while. Our mother died while giving birth to Elina. Our father is in prison for kidnapping me during a stupid custody battle. Not that it matters, I would never be daddy's little girl. We lived with our aunt for many years while I saved up to move away and start new. Well, now we're here. Why Sweet Amoris you ask? It's simple. It's all around warm climate will keep Elina from getting sicker, and the small town life will help me loosen up a little. All of the city smog, doesn't work well for my asthma or Elina's CF.

I rolled Rupert into his designated corner by her bed with a sigh. At least the movers did all of the big stuff, because there was no way I'd be able to do it alone. I looked around Elina's peach colored walls. It was pretty small, but big enough. She had a twin sized bed on one wall, with Rupert in the corner close to her bed, a night stand next to her bed, a dresser on the opposite wall, a desk we use to study, and a closet filled with clothes she never really gets to wear anymore. I grabbed her Monster High comforter out of a bag and made her bed for her, and organized her many pillows and stuffed animals. By the time we finished getting her room settled in, it was already getting dark.

"Lina, are you getting hungry?" She held her stomach and thought about it. "I can't tell. What's for dinner?" I pondered. "How does veggie pizza sound?" I heard a small grumble from her stomach. "Now I'm hungry." I giggled and messed up her hair, before calling the pizza place on my phone.

After we ate, it was almost 9 o'clock. "Bed time, let's go." Lina nodded before following me into her room. She changed into her favorite Hello Kitty pajamas as I plugged in her Princess night light. I helped her climb into bed before re-attaching Rupert and tucking her in. "Good night, Lina. I love you." I gave her a kiss on her forehead. She grabbed my hand as I turned around. "Will you do the thing? Pleeasse?" I looked at her and chuckled.

I stood a few feet away from her bed before starting.

"Dango, dango, dango, dango.

Oh, Dango family, the happy family.

There as cheery as can be;

Dango family!

Everyday they have a track meet, even though they have no feet,"

I ran in a circle.

"Pitter, patter, pitter, patter, dango races can't be beat!"

I pretended like I wiped sweat off of my brow.

"Everybody take a bath, and repeat!"

I acted like I was scrubbing myself in the bathtub.

"Dango, dango, dango!"

Elina giggled before settling into her bed. She started nodding off, and I took that as a sign to leave. As I was almost through the door, she called out to me. "Asa?" I poked my head through the door. "Yeah?" She gave me a sleepy smile. "I love you."

I went to my bathroom after changing into my Suicide Silence tank top and my polka dot fleece pajama shorts. I smoothed my long, platinum blonde hair down and ran a brush through it. I let it flow down one of my shoulders. I brushed my teeth and rinced my face, and looked at my reflection. Everyone tells me I have a striking resemblance to Emily Browning in Sucker Punch, hair and all. I could definitely see it. With a small sigh, I drug my feet across the carpet and fell face down onto my twin sized bed. After slipping under the covers and dozing off, I heard a loud noise. What the hell is that? I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to figure out what that was. Is that, an electric guitar?

I closed the door behind me quietly before storming down the walkway. Seriously, who turns an amp up this loud this late at night?

After finding the source of the problem, I banged on the door and tapped my bare foot on the concrete of the porch. No response. I banged on the door again. Eventually, the guitar cut off and I heard footsteps behind the door. The door opened swiftly, a gust of cigarette stench and an annoyed red head revealed behind the door. "What?" he boomed, glaring at me. After seeing me, he softened his features a little and twisted his face into a smirk. "What can I do you for?"

"Can you keep your fucking noise down? Some people are trying to sleep." He leaned against the doorway, completely shirtless with nothing but black jeans on. "What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" He asked, crossing his arms and twitching a brow at me. "What gives me the right? The fact I can make your life a living hell. Keep the fucking noise down, buddy, or it won't be pretty." I poked a finger close to his face before turning on my heel and walking off. "Next time, tone down the bitchiness before asking me a favor." He retorted. Did he just say that? I whipped around, giving him a stinging slap across his cheek. He looks at me with bewilderment, before glowering at me. "What the fuck was that f-"

I cut him off. "Keep it down."

I turned on my heel once more before slipping into my apartment. Who the hell does he think he is? Keeping me from my sleep isn't smart, and if Lina wakes up, she's hard to put back to bed again. At least he was kind of cute, I'll give him that.

That's all I'll give him, though.

I crawled into bed, smirking at the silence I heard. I was about to fall asleep when..

Groaning, I remembered that I start school tomorrow.


	2. First Day of Hell

**Asa's POV:**

_**CRASH!**_

In the back of mind, I was hearing crashing sounds from the kitchen.

What the hell was that?

Another crash, followed by rapid coughing pulled me out of my deep sleep as I sped into the kitchen.

"Elina?!" I exclaimed, running into the kitchen. "W-what on earth are you doing?" Elina was having one of her coughing fits while staring down at a broken bowl and cereal on the floor. "I... I just wanted a bowl of cereal..." When I got closer, I noticed she took Rupert off to crawl to the kitchen. I carefully navigated in the kitchen and picked her up as she coughed into my neck. "If you wanted one, just come and wake me up. Please, never do that again.." She nodded sheepishly before I ran into her room and re-attached Rupert as she started wheezing. She laid back down before I went back into the kitchen to sweep up the mess. _5:46 AM?_ I groaned. I didn't have to be up for another hour and a half. I sighed as I grabbed the broom and tried to avoid stepping on ceramic chunks. After I swept up and trashed everything, I made Lina a bowl of cereal and took it to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled, as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "What's wrong, Lina? It's okay, I cleaned everything up. You're not hurt, are you?" She shook her head numbly. "I just thought that.. I could do that one thing." She choked. "I thought that I'd be able to make a bowl of cereal on my own. That one thing." I kissed her head before placing the bowl on her nightstand. "I know, Lina... But you need to remember that you're not like some kids. Just take it easy, okay?" She nodded before taking the bowl in her lap. "I'll come back in a bit to get the bowl, then we'll set you up in the living room for the day."

I headed to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. I tried to scrub the sleep out of my eyes for about 15 minutes. When I hopped out, I ran a brush through my hair before debating what to wear. I settled for a black Misfits off shoulder T shirt, black skinny jeans, and short black combat boots with chains and buckles on them. After my hair was mostly dry, I put it up into a ponytail for the ride to school. I made my eyes into a black smoky eye look and put on some red lipstick. I wasn't one for good first impressions. I chose to scare people away instead.

After wheeling Rupert into the living room with Lina groggily following, she settled on the couch with a fleece blanket and the remote. On the end table, I put out some of her favorite books. "You sure you'll be alright here by yourself? I don't have to go today if you don't want me to." Lina shook her head. "I'll be fine, Asa. Besides, I have this if I'm not!" She held up her panic button. When she presses that, a black bracelet on my arm starts beeping so I can rush home. "Don't push it unless there's an emergency, okay?" Lina nodded as I kissed her forehead. "I put a sandwich on the counter for when you get hungry, and there's bottled water under the counter, okay?" Lina gave me a big smile as I grabbed my leather jacket. "Good luck on your first day!"

**Castiel's POV:**

I walked through the courtyard, holding a half eaten taquito from the gas station, looking for Lys. I was slightly hoping he wouldn't notice the bruising surface of my cheek. I rubbed it. Who the hell was that chick, anyway? She had balls hitting me, which I sort of respected. Am I going to let it go, though? Hell no. I'll just annoy the shit out of her until I feel she's redeemed herself. Smirking at the thought, I walked across the courtyard and headed for the roof.

I lit up a cigarette when I reached the roof. Taking a drag, I looked out at all the people in the courtyard. It seems to be the same thing every day. Every one shows up at 8 looking like zombies, and leave at 3 looking even worse.

Same routine, same schedule, same damn thing every day.

All of a sudden, I look up to see a black motorcycle ripping through the parking lot. I raise my eyebrow. What the hell? I thought I was the only one at this school with a bike. The bike was nice atleast. One of the nicest I've ever seen. This has to be worth checking out.

I made my way down the stairs and out the door of the courtyard and leaned against a nearby tree. New kids weren't so bad, maybe me and this guy could become friends. The only person I like here is Lys anyway. He better not be a dick. There can only be one. Or.. Does he even have a dick?

The person driving the bike parked it, and began taking off their helmet. They unhooked it before taking off their gloves and shoving them in a backpack. After that, they lifted the helmet off of their head slowly. After they took off their helmet, a platinum blonde ponytail came next.

No fucking way.

She took the hair tie out of her hair, and let her hair frame her face and go down her back. She put the helmet on the back of her bike and slung her bag on her back. When she got off of her bike, I got a good view of all of her. I mean all of her. Tight clothes are a blessing from the Gods. She looks oddly similar to..

I couldn't help but smirk.

She started walking across the courtyard and looked around. Eventually, they came to me. As soon as our eyes met, a glower covered her face, and up her middle finger went.

**Asa's POV:**

"Smug bastard." I mumbled under my breath. Just my luck, I'm stuck here with my asshole neighbor. I stormed across the courtyard and entered the building, hoping I knew where I was going. The last thing I needed was to look stupid by going into the wrong building. When I entered the building, I was greeted by a little old lady wearing way too much pink. "Well, hello there! You must be Ana. It's lovely to meet you. I'm the principle at this school." I internally rolled my eyes. "It's Asa. Nice to meet you." The principle raised her eyebrows. "Asa? How interesting! What does it mean?" I smiled bitterly. "Healer."

She directed me to the student council room down the hall. When I opened the door, I saw a blonde guy waist deep in some paperwork. "Um, hello?" I mumbled, trying to get his attention without spooking him. He snapped his head up at me and we made awkward eye contact. He gave me a look between annoyed and struggle as he forced a smile. "Hello, you must be the new student. I'm Nathaniel. I assume you have everything you need for your registration?" I gave him a blank stare. He sighed. "I guess not. Well, what you'll need is 25 dollars and an ID before I can hand you your schedule."

I felt like twitching. Why didn't anyone tell me I'd need this for my registration BEFORE I got here? I sighed. "Where can I get an ID photo taken?" He gave me directions to the dollar store down the street. "Get back here soon before I'm held responsible for you." He added. I resisted the urge to flip him off before heading out the door.

As I walked across the courtyard to hop on my bike, I caught site of that snarky red head again. He was talking to a guy decked out in victorian fashion, which was totally amazing might I add, and chuckling. Looking at him from this angle, I could tell how cute he was. When he wasn't scowling, he had a pretty cute face. A really cute face, to be honest. He had a leather jacket on, along with a Winged Skulls shirt. Gag. Don't get me wrong, I love rock, but Winged Skulls was too soft for me. He had an amazing smile, now that I look at it. As if he could read my thoughts, he turned around and looked me straight in the eye. Slowly, a smirk started spreading across his face as he walked over toward me.

I was trying my best not to blush at the fact I was caught looking at him. He walked with this sarcastic confidence that was somehow alluring. I mentally slapped myself. _Not too close. Do not get too close._ When he got closer, I heard him chuckle lowly. "Well, well, well," he said, "Look who we have here." I rolled my eyes at him. "How do I get to the dollar store? Blondie didn't give me clear directions." Okay, I knew where I was going, but I just wanted to hear him talk more. I could enjoy from afar, right? He chuckled before pointing down the road. "You go down this street and take a left. You can't miss it." I turned on my heel to walk away, before he caught my wrist. "Hey, what do you say?" He teased. I jerked my wrist from him. "Thank you, and never touch me again." I scowled before walking away. I could practically feel him smirking.

After returning from the dollar store with my ID in hand, I headed back to see blondie. For his sake, I hope this was all I needed, because that dollar store guy creeped me out. After I received my schedule, I headed off to my first class. English IV with Mr. Faraize.

Awesome.

I sat in back of Mr Faraize's classroom. I didn't feel like drawing attention to myself. Practically nose deep in my notebook, I started writing lyrics. Someone tapped on my desk to get my attention. I look up to find the whole room, including Mr. Faraize staring at me. I give a questionable look. Mr. Faraize nervously clears his throat. "I asked if you would like to introduce yourself to the class." I shot him a glare before standing by my seat. "My name's Asa. Not much else to know about me." His eyebrows shot up. Ugh, here it comes. "Asa, how different! What does it mean?" I gave him a look. "Healer." I took my seat. I could tell by his look that he knew not to pry.

About 15 minutes after class began, I noticed red converse coming into my line of vision by my desk. I follow them upward until I'm eye to eye with a fuming red head. "My seat. Up." I raised my eyebrow. "Make me." He scowled, and before he could open his mouth, Mr. Faraize told him to find a seat. Still with a scowl on his face, he moved to the seat behind me. I smirked to myself. The smirk quickly faded when I felt his feet come up onto the back of my desk.

_Don't react. That's just what he wants._ He kept adjusting his feet and making my desk shift. Just as I snapped my head back to mutter a warning, I hear a beeping sound. I look down at my bracelet, which was blinking at me, and quickly shove everything into my bag. By this time, the whole room was looking at me, but I didn't care. I darted out the door with Mr. Faraize calling after me.

With shaking hands, I tried my best to put my keys into the ignition. "Fuck!", I thought outloud, as they fell on the ground. I sped off just as I heard someone yelling my name from behind me. I had to get home, no distractions.

**Castiel's POV:**

I walked into English after long contemplation on if I should show up or not. When I looked over, I saw the new girl nose deep in her notebook.. In my desk. Okay, she's hot, but not hot enough to take my chair. I walk over to her, hoping she'd get the hint to get up. After a few seconds, I guessed she didn't see me. "My seat. Up." She lazily looked up at me. "Make me." She demanded. I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could, Mr. Faraize told me to find a seat.

I settled for the seat behind her. Unsatisfied that I couldn't get the last word in, I roughly put my feet on to the back of her desk. She refused to look at me, so I could tell she was getting annoyed. I smirked to myself and continued to move my feet. Before I could put my feet down, she snapped her head back and glared at me.

I offered her a smirk. She opened her mouth to speak, but she looked down horrified at her beeping bracelet. I raised both eyebrows. What the hell is that thing? Before I could ask, she darted out of the classroom, leaving her notebook on her desk. Curiosity took over, and I ran after her with her notebook in my hand. "Asa!" I tried to catch her attention, but by the time I got to her bike, she was gone.

What the fuck?


	3. Never Again

**Third Person POV:**

Asa bolted through the front door in search of her sister. She panicked when she couldn't find her anywhere, assuming the worst has happened to her little sister. After a little running around, Asa found her. "Elina," she breathed, "What's wrong?"

Her sister was hunched over her breathing machine, wheezing heavily. "I think I broke it," she cried, "It isn't working." Asa ran over to Elina and looked at the machine. "It just needs more fluid. Sit down, I'll take care of it." Asa tells Elina, running a hair through her messy hair.

After putting the proper fluids in the breathing machine, it started working properly and Elina eventually stopped wheezing. "Thank you, Asa. I'm sorry I had to make you run from sch-"  
"Don't be," Asa interrupted, a smile on her face. "I'm glad to see you." Elina smiled back at her sister and yawned. "Take a nap, little duck. You've earned it." Asa says, smoothing down her sister's hair. Elina obliged happily, curling up into a ball on the couch.

Asa sighed shakily and sat on the love seat. She would have a hell of a time trying to explain to the school why she bolted out of the door. She knew she would get punishment, but she hoped they would ease the blow since she was new. Sighing once more before standing, Asa made her way to the shower.

Asa scrubbed the dark makeup off of her face with makeup remover and slipped into some comfortable black leggings and a Green Day American Idiot tank top. After she felt clean and refreshed, she headed into the kitchen to cook dinner. "I need to remember to go to the market tomorrow," she mutters to herself, staring at the nearly bare contents of the pantry. Shrugging, she pulls a box of Mac and Cheese off of the counter and starts cooking it.

Asa woke up Elina for dinner and switched on the television. Asa switched it to cartoons and they watched them while eating dinner. "Finn is my favorite," Elina comments while watching Adventure Time. Asa smiles at her and winks. "Mine too, little duck."

Someone knocked on the door, causing Asa to almost drop her bowl. "Remember, Lina. Don't talk." Asa instructs. Elina nods quietly and makes a zip motion on her mouth. Asa tip toes to the door and swiftly cracking it. "Yes?" Asa said roughly as soon as she spotted a certain redheaded smirk. Castiel holds up Asa's notebook and waves it around.  
"Forget something in my seat?" He teases. Asa's eyes widen before she slips out the door and closes it behind her. She swiftly snatches it out of his hands. "You didn't read what was in here, did you?" She demands, a cold shiver heading up her spine. Castiel raises an eyebrow before shaking his head. "I barely cared enough to bring it back, let alone read it." he retorts.

Asa huffs and crosses her arms. "Good," she mumbles. Castiel leans against the doorway, standing awfully close. "Can I come in?" He asks with a smirk. Asa puts her hand on the door handle quickly. "No," she replies coldly. Castiel raises his eyebrows at her before turning on his heel and walking away.

Asa fidgeted, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Castiel!" she called after him. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Asa smiled at him softly. "Thank you." He nodded once before going inside his apartment.

Feeling defeated, Asa walked back into her apartment. She closed the door behind it and slid down, sitting in front of it. She felt terrible for the way she had to treat others, but she knew better than to let others in. They would never understand their situation, and wouldn't try to. "Asa?" Elina questioned, still sitting at the table. "Can I talk now?"

**Castiel's POV:**

I shut the door behind me and slid into the floor. I don't know what that girl does to me, but it's getting on my damn nerves. I knew better than to get wrapped up completely in girls, because all relationships do is get in the way.

They get in the way of my music and my life.

I didn't know whether this girl made me want to scream into my pillow, or push her up against the wall and make out with her. Honestly, the thought of both of those scared the shit out of me and excited me at the same time. She seemed fucked up in the head somehow. She acted like she had a million secrets.

Did I want to try to dig them up? Hell yes I did.

Demon ran around the corner and slammed into me, knocking me over. That's enough thinking for today.

**Third Person POV:**

After Asa put Elina to bed, she crawled into her own bed with a sigh. She replayed today's events in her head. First off, she started at a new school with people she didn't know, or care to. Secondly, she will never live down bolting out of class on her first day. Lastly, she was heavily attracted to her asshole neighbor, who may not be as much of an ass that she thought. Asa groaned and buried her head under her pillow.

Her obnoxious alarm clock went off at 6 AM. Asa took her shoe and threw it at the alarm clock. She was a lot of things, but she was not a morning person. She rolled out of bed and laid in the floor for a few seconds before descending into the bathroom. Looking in her closet, Asa debated on what statement she would want to make today.

She knew that she would be in trouble with the principle, so maybe all black wasn't a good idea. If she didn't wear all black, she feared she would look approachable. She pulled out a Marilyn Manson shirt, gray high waisted shorts, and her black combat boots. She wore light eyeliner and some red lipgloss. She let her hair fall in waves down her back. A little gray surely makes her look less like a hooligan, right?

Asa decided against taking her bike today, and decided to take the heel-toe express. She figured it would be best not to draw attention to herself today. Throwing her bag over one shoulder, she kissed Elina's forehead and walked out the door.

She didn't live too far from the school. The chilled air kissed Asa's cheeks as she walked in the brisk fall air. Her peace and quiet was quickly interrupted when she heard a roar of a bike. She internally rolled her eyes and kept walking. Slightly speeding up her pace, she hoped he would just keep going. Her hopes were quickly drained when he stopped right next to her.

"Need a ride?" Castiel asked her. She could feel the smirk on his face without even turning around.

"No thanks," Asa replied cooly. "Like I would be caught dead on a LiveWire Harley anyway." She said with a smirk. Castiel couldn't help but smirk right back at her before patting the back of his bike. "Hop on, little girl."

**Asa's POV:**

Okay, I know I didn't need to draw attention to myself, but I couldn't say no. I couldn't say no to that knowing smirk. One ride to school couldn't hurt, right? It's not like I'm signing a marriage proposal. "You can hold on to me if you want," Castiel said with a smirk while handing me the helmet. I rolled my eyes and slipped the helmet on my head. "I'll just hold on to the handles. Thank you for the gesture."

We arrived at the school and I handed his helmet before walking away quickly. "Thanks for the ride, Castiel." I yell over my shoulder as I'm quickly walking away. The last thing I need is rumors about me when I'm still trying to get over yesterday.

As I'm about to walk into the building, I'm stopped by a barbie doll and her companions. I raise my eyebrow at her before trying to walk around her. Her goons block my way and the leader sneers at me. "May I ask what you were doing with _my_ boyfriend?" The leader asks me. I can't help the giggle that slips through my lips. "Your boyfriend, yes? I get the feeling that's untrue."

The blonde's face turned beat red. "Amber's just in a complicated relationship right now, and she doesn't need sluts like you getting in the way of her and Castiel," one of her goons commented. _Play it cool, Asa. They want a reaction from you,_ I thought to myself. I put on my best smirk before leaning close to Amber. "Even if I did want your boytoy, I could take him. You are nothing, bitch. You never will be anything but the dirt under my boots." I pushed past the shocked trio and headed to my first class.

_Ding-dong. _"Asa, report to the principle's office at once," The intercom rang. I sigh before stuffing my English stuff back in my backpack and standing up. _Ooo's _and _Ahh's_ came from some people in the class. Wow, we're back in middle school.

"Detention?" I squeak. The principle nods before offering me a dry smile. "It's unacceptable to leave campus in the middle of class. We could have given you a ticket for truancy. Since you didn't want to confess on where you went, detention is my only option. Meet in Ms. Harper's room right after school. You can leave after an hour.

I leave the principle's office almost in tears. If I don't get home in time, who's going to check on Lina? No one, that's who. It was my responsibility, and I messed up. Yes, it was to help Lina, but I could've been more discreet.

When the bell rang for lunch, I dashed to the library. The library was the perfect place for introverts to go to escape everyone and everything. As soon as the door closed behind me, I felt safe. I looked over the rows and rows of books. _I could really put a dent in this,_ I thought to myself.

**Third Person POV:**

Asa looked row after row, looking for a book to catch her eye. Her eyes landed on Nathaniel, who was watching her like a hawk. "Can I help you?" She asked, obviously irritated. Nathaniel coughed awkwardly before a small blush dusted his cheeks. "I just didn't expect you to read is all," he admitted. Asa narrowed her eyes on the boy before looking down. "That's why you don't judge a book by its cover," she mumbled.

Nathaniel softened his features and looked at Asa. "Is there anything I can help you find?" He asked her. She looked up at him, surprised at the change of tone. "Hemingway, please." She requested.

After school, Asa headed to the room she was assigned to for detention. She was there 5 minutes early to keep from getting in any more trouble. The teacher looked at her unimpressed and unamused before returning to her novel.

Surprise, Castiel also had detention today; as usual.

Asa squirmed in her seat before looking out the window, hoping to avoid eye contact with the red head.

"I'm going to grab some papers to grade. Work on your assignments and cut the chatter." The teacher instructed before shutting the door behind her. Castiel rolled his eyes at her. "She isn't coming back until the end," he commented while looking over at Asa. Asa continured to look out the window and was caught up in thought. "Asa, can I ask you a question?" Castiel asked, tearing a piece of paper in little pieces. "Why did you leave class so quick yesterday?"

Asa heard enough. She shoved her earbuds in and blasted Suicide Silence. She didn't want to look at him, because she'd confide in him.

She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to learn about him and to be learned about. She wanted to make friends and enemies. She wanted to live; to live like a regular teenager.

She knew she could not, and she could not let anyone know her past.

After detention, Asa bolted out of the door before Castiel could offer her a ride home.


	4. A Friend of Mine

** This chapter contains some trigger warnings. Read with your own discretion.**

**Asa's POV:**

_Be a good girl, Asa. If you don't move, it will be over quicker._ I bury my face into my pillow and cry softly as I realize my mother would not come to my rescue anymore. The smell of whiskey was strong on my father, and I know exactly where he's been. _Come here, sweet girl, _he cooed. _Be a good girl, now. Be a good girl-_

I jolted up from my mattress. I felt the cold sweat heavy on my back and forehead as I hug my knees. _It was just a dream,_ I chanted in my head. _You hear me, Asa? It was just a dream._ A dream, yes, but a dream of my biggest fear. I look over at my clock; 2:35 A.M. I throw my legs over the side of my bed and walk to the shower.

I try to scrub off every inch of filth and grime I feel that is consuming me. There was no chance of me going back to sleep after that. I sit in the shower floor and hug my knees. When is the last time I cried? I couldn't even remember. Even though the nightmare of my father haunted me everywhere she went, I couldn't remember the last time I cried.

That long ago, huh?

I laid in my bed and let my wet hair frame my face. Where is my father now? Still in prison, I'm hoping. It was a little comforting knowing he couldn't find her, but it still gave her the creeps. _No way in hell will he find Elina, either_. _He will never treat her like he treated me; not over my dead body._

I rolled out of bed the next morning and walked into my bathroom. I grabbed an old Green Day shirt that I accidentally bought in a size too big and some black leggings. I turn around and I'm standing face to face with the monster; my reflection. I try to fade out the dark circles with some BB cream and concealer, but end up giving up. They weren't that noticeable, I think. I dig in the living room closet for my sneakers and lace them up. Kissing my sleeping sister on the forehead, I walk outside.

I look at my bike in contemplation. It would be really bad if I fell asleep at the wheel, so I end up walking. Maybe it would wake me up more. I shove my headphones in and put my phone on shuffle. "Voodoo" by Ghost Town started, and I didn't complain any.

_Tear me limb from limb_

_ I'm just a voodoo doll_

_ Stick a needle in my eye_

_ So I can finally cry_

A familiar bike passes me before slowing down. _Fuck,_ I thought to myself. He was the last person I was hoping to run into. "Hey, little girl," he greeted with his signature smirk. "Why are you walking?" I pretended like my music was up too loud in hopes that he would catch the hint. He shrugged once before speeding off ahead of me.

Halfway through Mr. Faraize's class, I felt myself dozing off. I tried my best to focus on what he was saying, but his voice is so soft that I couldn't pay attention. Castiel took note of my drooping head and kicked the back of my desk a little to jolt me awake if I dozed off. I offered him a silent thanks in my brain and tried to focus on my assignment.

After class was over, I took my time placing everything back into my bag. When I'm zipping my bag up, a french tip pedicure and high heel comes into view. _Great. _I look up at Amber and raise my eyebrow. "Can I help you?" I ask, my voice dripping with sarcasm and a hint of daze from lack of sleep. "Look, girls. She's probably out of meth and that's why she's crashing!" One of her goons started laughing and the other one smiled. I take a deep breath before standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Amber, I'm not in the mood. So, before the doctors will be unable to recognize your fucking face, I would move. Now." Amber's eyes widened for a split second before her face twisted into a sneer. She raised a hand to slap me, and at this point, I didn't care if she did. I probably wouldn't be able to feel it. As I'm waiting for the impact, my eyes bore into the wall. Wait, I don't feel anything.

"C-Castiel!" Amber stutters with a fake smile plastered on her face. I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to the scene in front of me. "Amber, what the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend?" Castiel asked, still holding onto her wrist. "G-girlfriend?!" Amber shrieked. I smirked at her and winked. Castiel grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd of female. "C'mon, babe. Let's get you to class." He said, his voice dripping like honey as he grabbed my bag to carry.

I raised my eyebrow at him after we left the room. "I appreciate the help, but, how are you so good at that?" I asked him. He looked over me before slinging my bag over his shoulder. "I can act sweet just like you can a bitch." He retorted. I shoved him playfully and he smirked at me. "I can take my bag now, Castiel." I said, motioning to the messenger back over his shoulder. "Nah, this bag goes with my eyes really nicely," he joked. "Yeah, Castiel. It's black, so it kind of goes with everything." He nudged me softly and walked me to class.

**Third Person POV:**

Asa sat down in the middle of two book isles in the library. The library has always been sanctuary for her, and today wouldn't change any of that. She tried to focus on the positive side of things as she shoved in her headphones. She hugs her knees close to you and lets the music take over for her. Running on auto pilot, she closed her eyes and leaned her head on the bookshelf behind her.

Castiel walked through the school in search of Asa. _How am I supposed to know where she goes for lunch?_ He thought to himself. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he walked into the library.

He felt completely out of place in the library. He wasn't an idiot, he just didn't like to read. He walked and peered between the book aisles until he spotted white in a mixture of colors. He watched as she mouthed lyrics to a song, completely lost in her music. He debated on if he should interrupt her or not, but then questioned why he would care.

He could not deny how beautiful she looked at that moment. Her hair was a mess and thrown backwards, probably because it was getting in her way. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she barely had any makeup on. Her baggy T-shirt completely hid the perfect figure he knew that she had, and it didn't even matter.

He could not deny how breathtaking she was; how breathtaking she always is.

He tried his best to snap out of it and shook the images out of his head. He walked up to her and nudged her with his foot. Her eyes snapped open and she ripped out an earbud? "What?" She demands. Castiel smirks at her and raises his eyebrow. "Sorry," she mumbles. "You scared me." He holds out a hand to her. "C'mon, little girl. We're going on an adventure."

They started walking to the back of the school. "Where are we going?" Asa asks him while looking at him sleepily. He chuckles and shrugs. "Who knows," he retorts vaguely.

He walks her to the staircase before heading up to the roof door. "We're going on the roof?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side. He pulls the keys out of his pocket without answering her. "You're just like a kid with all of the questions you ask," he jokes. He could feel her glare burning a hole into his back. He puts the right key into the lock and turns it quickly before opening the door. The gray sky was the first thing Asa saw as Castiel walks in front of her. "Well, are you coming or are you going to stand on the stairs?" Castiel asks. Asa shot him a glare before brushing past him to walk onto the roof. She slowly walked toward the edge and peered over it. "Wow," she breathed, gazing at the whole town. Castiel watched her from the door before closing it. He walked over and stood next to her.  
"This is one of the less shitty things about this school," Castiel told her. "You took the key, didn't you?"  
Castiel smirked. She already knew him well.

They stood there for awhile in absolute silence. It wasn't awkward silence, it was comfortable. "Thanks for taking me up here, Castiel." Asa said, a small smile playing on her lips. "Yeah, well don't get used to me being nice, little girl. This is a one time thing." Her smile fades slowly and Asa looks into the distance. She thinks about the events of today. "Why do you care, Castiel?" Asa says quietly, almost a whisper. "I don't," Castiel replies instantly, instantly regretting what he said as he looked at the ground. _Fuck,_ he thought to himself. Asa swallows the bit of sadness she feels before looking at the ground. "Don't bother. Don't risk getting close to me if you don't want to pay the price, Castiel; just don't bother." She says, not daring to look him in the eye. Castiel frowned in confusion. "Whatever. Find your own damn way to class, then." He said coldly, walking away and leaving her on the roof. After he shut the door, Asa hopped up on the edge and sat. She didn't like the way she had to treat people, but she could not allow others to become closer to her. No one would understand her situation, and she wouldn't risk it even if they did. She has been alone this long, she can do it for a long time if she needed to.

She did need to.

**Castiel's POV: **

I stormed down the stairs, not caring if anyone could hear me. Who did she think she was, anyway? Did she think that every guy just went out of their way to be with her, or what? I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and headed to the basement. Since the roof was occupied, I would smoke down here.

I sat on the ground in the basement and rethought what just happened. She looked so sad when she was talking to me. I wonder why she's like this all of a sudden? _Don't talk like you know her, jackass, _I thought to myself. A more important question is: Why did I even care? _Love at first sight,_ Lys told me. Lys would say something like that, but it didn't mean it was true. She obviously didn't give a shit about anyone around her other than herself. Why do I get the feeling that there is way more to it than meets the eye?

I look at my cigarette before shoving it back into my pocket. Before I could wimp out, I climbed the stairs up to the roof. Sure enough, she was still there, her legs dangling off of the edge. _Is there anything this chick is scared of?_

She looked so drained. Her hair was blowing in the wind and framing her face. She shoved her earbuds back in and closed her eyes. What kind of chick, or human in general, dozes off dangling from a roof ledge?

Her bottom lip quivered slightly. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. _Damn it, I don't do tears,_ I thought to myself. _I do not, repeat not, do tears._ Before I realized what I was doing, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She tensed up so much that I thought she would crack in half, but she eventually relaxed. Her arms relaxed at her sides and she leaned into me a little. _We're getting somewhere._"Let's go inside," I mumble to her. "It's going to rain soon. You don't need to get sick or something."

**Third Person POV:**

By the time last period started, the storm got worse. Heavy thunder and lightening were shaking the windows. Asa was tense knowing her sister was home alone with all of this mess. _What if we lose power? _She knew how Elina felt about storms, and she wasn't too fond of them either.

Class let out 5 minutes early so students could rush home for the weather. Asa bolted out of her seat and ran for the door. Castiel barely caught her arm and pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going, little girl?" He questioned. She shot him a glare before wiggling her arm. "Home?" She said skeptically. "You're not going anywhere," Castiel said. "You walked. Your ass is staying right here. Asa crossed her arms. "You're ass is staying here too since you rode your bike to school." His shoulders slumped slightly. She did have a point.

Castiel and Asa started walking into the music room before getting stopped by Nathaniel. "Asa, what are you doing here still?" Nathaniel asked, ignoring the fuzzed up redhead next to her. "Waiting out the storm," Asa replied simply. Nathaniel looked outside before looking back at her. "I can give you a ride home if you want. You don't live far from here anyway, right?" Before Asa could respond, Castiel dragged her to the music room by her arm. "She doesn't need you, fuck boy," Castiel yelled over his shoulder. Asa didn't dare turn to meet the burning stare she felt in her back.

Asa gazes out the window with anxiety flowing through her veins. Is Elina okay? Do we have power at home? Is she having a panic attack? She hoped the power wouldn't go out, because it would shut off Elina's breathing machine. She leans her head against the window with a pained expression. If this storm didn't stop soon, she would run home herself.

Castiel looked at Asa and thought of a way to break the silence. He sat on top of a nearby desk, looking at the instruments around him.

"Asa," he called to her. She didn't reply.

"Asa," he demanded, a little louder., with no reply.

Castiel walked over and picked up a tuba, blowing into it and making a loud, noise. Asa flinched so hard that she almost flew off of the window seat. "What?" She demanded, panting. Castiel snickered and sat on top of the desk across from her. "Let's play a game."

They ended up deciding on 20 questions. Asa was nervous that he would ask something way too personal for her tastes, but she reluctantly agreed. Castiel secretly wanted to know more about the girl who he was curious about. "You start," Asa says softly.

"Where are you from?" Castiel asked her.  
"Seattle," she stated simply. "Do you have any animals?"

"I have a dog named Demon," Castiel said with a smirk.

"Of course you do," she retorts.

"Do you play any instruments?" Castiel asks.

"Drums, piano, and I'm a vocalist," Asa responds. "Do you?"

"Guitar, but that doesn't count as a question," Castiel said with a smirk.

"Favorite band?" Asa asks.

"Do you even have to ask? Winged Skulls." Asa wrinkled her nose at his response. "What, do you not like Winged Skulls?"  
"Too soft for me," Asa says, her nose still wrinkled. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any secret tattoos or piercings?" Castiel asked, eyebrow raised.

Asa rolled her eyes. "I have two piercings and one tattoo, but it's not really secretive. I have my tongue and belly button, and a tattoo on my back."

Castiel raised both of his eyebrows. "Of what?"  
"It's not your turn," Asa replies. "What's your natural hair color?"

"Black," Castiel replies. "Do you have any siblings?"

He noticed the way Asa tensed up at his question, and sort of regretted asking it. "The storm slowed down. We should go before we're stuck here all night." Asa states, getting up and bolting out the door.

Asa didn't wait for Castiel to offer her a ride. She started running down the street as fast as she could go. Castiel didn't even see her after he made it out the door. He rubbed his temples in frustration. _Why must I choose to give a fuck about the most complicated woman I have ever met?_ He thought to himself. He got on his bike, forced to drive slow, and made his way to their apartment complex.

Asa was drenched when she finally arrived at her front door. She reached beside her, digging in her bag for keys and pushing platinum hair out of her eyes, and cursing under her breath. Finally finding her keys, she shoved the right one into the doorknob and threw the door open. The first thing she noticed was the lack of power.

"Lina?" She called out, but not hearing a response. "Lina!" She ran into Lina's room; not in here. She looked in the pantry; not in here, either. "Lina! It's Asa, come out!" Asa begged, anxiety hitting her like a brick. "Lina!" She screamed one final time as she threw open the coat closet in the living room. Lina screamed bloody murder, causing Asa to scream back. "Jesus, Lina, you scared me!" Asa cried, holding a hand to her heart. Lina was hiding in the closet, a hand to her throat from the lack of air flow. "C'mon, let's get you situated." Asa said, choking back tears. This was all her fault.

As Asa was hooking Elina up to the travel air tank, someone started banging on the door. Asa cursed under her breath before motioning for Elina to stay quiet. Cracking the door, Asa peaked out to see a concerned Castiel, drenched in water. "What?" Asa demands, a little harsher than intended. Castiel glares at her. "I heard a scream, are you alright?" Asa fidgeted. "Yeah, I just.." Asa trailed off thinking of an excuse when suddenly, Elina sneezed. Asa closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her temple with her hand. "What was that?" Castiel demands. Asa looks at him with tears threatening to spill over before answering.

"Lina, do you want to meet a friend of mine?"


End file.
